Carbonizzare
The Grotti Carbonizzare is a grand tourer making its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car's design draws clear inspiration from British-Italian styling found on the Aston Martin V12 Zagato for the rear fascia, front and rear quarter paneling, and wheels. The headlights are inspired by the Ferrari 458 Italia.. In addition, the vehicle's front greenhouse form and headlamps may be inspired by the Nissan GT-R. The vehicle is based on the Ferrari California. The front end of this car is created with a range of lines and curves. The front bumper features a large central intake, spanning half the car's width. Either side of this intake, there is a smaller intake with an 8 LED, daytime running lamp strip adjacent to the top edge. The car features quadrilateral shaped headlamp units which have a strip of 10 LED's along the lower part of the inner edge. The outer area features three circular lamps, the highest one being the amber turning indicator lamp. The bonnet/hood features impressed areas whose edges are parallel to the inner edges of the headlamp units. The front quarter panels are dominated by the presence of a large air intake with a chrome strip near its top edge. The main body of the car has a high prevalence of curves. The A pillars of the car are covered with a black polymer. There are black wing mirrors mounted just below the A pillars at the front of the door. The greenhouse features a a very curvy lower window line. It also features a very smooth and elegant C pillar area. The rear quarter area bulges outwards and is wider than the main body area, and much wider than the rear of the greenhouse. The rear quarter area has an upper edge that follows the shape of the rear wheel arch. The car features a tan coloured interior. The rear is both smooth and sharp in areas. At the top of the car's rear face, on the corners are the tail-lamp units, being an almost semi-circle cutout. Inset in the cutout are two circular lamps. The rear bumper of the car features very curved side edges, making more of the rear tyres visible. The lower area of the rear bumper is dominated by the presence of a distinct aerodynamic formation. The formation is split into two levels, the upper level features circular exhaust tips, one either side of the license plate. The bottom level features a large seven-blade CFRP diffuser. Performance This car features a front-mounted V8 engine, similar to that of a Ferrari 458 Italia. It has a dual-clutch transmission (possibly 7-speed, can be detected by how the car shifts through gears). Overview Modifications ;*Exhaust ;*Hood ;*Spoiler ;*Turbo Gallery Carbonizzare-GTAV-Front.jpg|A Carbonizzare in GTA V. (Rear quarter view). Grotti Carbonizzare (Front&Side Roof retracted)-GTAV.jpg|The car, displayed with roof retracted. (Rear quarter view). Carbonizzare Front View.jpg|Front view. Carbonizzare-GTAV-RearEnd.jpg|Rear end view. Carbonizziare.jpg|Promotional image for Los Santos Customs. Locations *Can be found around the observatory area, both parked and in traffic. *One ususally spawns parked on Marlowe Drive in Vinewood Hills. *Spawns outside Solomon Richard's studio before and during the Legal Trouble mission along with a Rapid GT and a Surano. *Can be found in Rockford Hills. *Several can be found in the Kortz Center parking lot in The Wrap Up. *Spawns more frequently if driving a Rapid GT coupe. *More likely to spawn while driving a Turismo R Trivia *The Carbonizzare has the best combination of accleration and top speed of any car in the game. *In the screenshot where this car first appeared, it had no windscreen wipers. *Also, in the same screenshot, it had six spoke wheels, but interestingly, the outer part of the wheel hub is visible, meaning that the wheel has been inset too far into the body, or has not been correctly modeled to fit this car. *During the "Trevor" trailer, a roadster version of the car can be seen in the background, with the roof retracted. *Carbonizzare is Italian for "carbonize". *It has the same interior as the Super Diamond and the Super Drop Diamond. *The default radio station for Carbonizzare are: **''GTA V'': Radio Los Santos or West Coast Classics. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti